Game boards wherein balls or marbles are used are well known. This invention relates to a game board, more particularly to a game board that utilizes swingable arms to project balls directing the balls to pockets and enables a selected number of persons to play the game involving a selected number of playing arrangements.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 602,179 to Haskell 1,512,442 to Arnold 607,031 to Gilbert 2,089,514 to Walker 635,059 to Pike 2,507,258 to Kohler 641,410 to Shaw 3,741,544 to Wolff, Jr. ______________________________________
However, applicant knows of no patent that has the salient features of the games that has been described and claimed herein.